What Happens In City Does Not Stay In City
by DeathXCutie
Summary: What happens in city does not stay in city. The adventures of 102 teens! Are you prepared to face the crazy that is the result of our minds! Rated M because who knows what will come out of Violet and Colby's mouths!


**What Happens In City Does Not Stay In City**

**Chapter 1**

**Violet's Blonde?!**

In a city called City somewhere in California, in an abandoned hotel...

"COLBY WARNER! ! !" Violet shouted.

**April (Violet) Clark**

**Age 16**

**"Mom"**

** "**What!?" Colby shouted back.

**Sheldon (Colby) Warner**

**Age 16**

**"That guy next door" **

"GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"What's all the shouting about?" Megan asked, walking inside the house.

**Margaret (Megan) Banks**

**Age 16**

**"Aunt Megan"**

"THIS happened!" Violet pointed to her _blond _hair.

"Oh, that's um, bad?" Megan said, examining her hair.

"What's your problem?" Colby asked not noticing the blondness of Violet's hair.

Violet glared at him, "My hair is blond! That's my problem!"

"Oh, it looks good." Colby stated examining her hair.

"You should curl it!" Megan suggested with a smile.

"Ya, you should curl it Vi." Charlie seconded Megan's suggestion.

**Charlie Uzumaki**

**Age 16**

**"Middle Child"**

Violet huffed, "Who did this?!"

Colby shrugged, "I dunno, one of the childs maybe?"

"This looks like a case for..." Bella appeared, wearing a hat and spectacles. "Detective Bella!"

**Bellatrix (Bella) Thorne**

**Age 16**

**"Daughter 4"**

"Which one of you punks did it? huh?!" Bella had gotten everyone to sit down in the living room.

"Did what?" asked Valerie.

**Kassie (Valerie) Jones**

**Age: 15**

**"Adopted Child 2"**

"Violated Ms. April's hair!" Bella said, pointing to a picture of a very confused Violet.

"Don't. Call. Me. April!" Violet seethed. "...Wait, Ms?! I'm not married!"

"What's so bad with having blonde hair? you look pretty!" Delilah said with a huge smile on her face.

**Delilah Jones**

**Age: 13**

**"Adopted Child 4"**

"I don't like blonde hair." Violet huffed.

"That's insulting." Lesley frowned.

**May (Lesley) Nelson**

**Age 16**

**"The Depressing Daughter"**

**"**Yeah!" Valerie agreed with Lesley.

"But..Valerie...you're hair isn't naturally blonde...it's red." Delilah reminded her still smiling.

"It still counts!" Valerie said a tad defensively.

"Right..." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well I certainly didn't do it."

**Lucy Lee**

**Age 9**

**"Child 2"**

"Neither did I." Avery firmly stated crossing her arms.

**Avery Warner ****  
**

**Age: 7**

**"Adopted Child 3"**

"Well then. Trevor!" Bella turned on her twin, "Did you do it?!"

"Why on earth would I want to turn Violets hair blonde?" Trevor asked slightly unimpressed.

**Trevor Thorne**

**Age: 16**

**"That other guy"**

**"**Mr. Fish thinks that it could all be a misunderstanding." Everette suggested.

**Everette Warner**

**Age: 16**

**"Adopted Child 7" **

"I KNOW WHO DID IT!"

"Oh shit!" Bella cursed.

"Iiiiiiiittttttsss Sapphire time!" Sapphire appeared behind Colby with a rock.

**Sapphire Larry**

**Age 14**

**"Crazy"**

Colby screamed, "Oh no...not you..."

"Pizza angel please come to meee" Jamie quietly sang, he hadn't been paying attention to anything.

**Jameson (Jamie) Jones**

**Age: 13**

**"Adopted Child 29" **

"Why am I here again?" Evin asked in confusion.

"Because I missed you!" Bella hugged him.

"Get off me Bellatrix." he said coldly.

**Evin **

**Age 16**

**"Father Who's A Business Man"**

"Maybe Violet did it on purpose? but didn't realize she did it on purpose?" Elizabeth asked.

**Elizabeth Thorne**

**Age: 8**

**"Child 32"**

(Death: How many adopted children are there?!) (Cutie: well this should be interesting xD)

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Violet said. "I woke up and it was this way."

"Um, I know who did it." Sapphire said again.

"Who?" asked Lucy.

"It was Danny."

**Danny **

**Age unknown**

**"The Gay Grandpa"**

Valerie burst out laughing at the mention of his name, "Really? how did you find that out?"

"I saw him laughing evilly outside her window."

"Wait! I don't have a window!" Violet exclaimed, horror written on her face.

"Oh no! It's the apocalypse!" Lesley said in mock terror. "Big f'ing whoop."

"It couldn't have been Danny...how the hell did he get in our house?!" Colby asked a tad horrified as well.

"Because I'm amazing!" Danny said.

Everyone screamed. Except for Lesley.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Avery screamed hiding behind Charlie.

Charlie just shrugged and went to his room.

Violet had a panic attack and grabbed a baseball bat from under a floorboard and tried to beat Danny with it. "DIE!"

Colby pulled Violet back, "We don't need to use violence! Everette, dispose of him."

Everette calmly walked over to Danny, picked him up, and tossed him out the door.

Then in the door came Eduardo.

**Eduardo Salmon**

**Age supposedly 16**

**"Eduardo *shiver*" **

"Greetings comrades!" Eduardo said.

"What's up?" Ken asked, walking in the door as well.

Bella ran to Ken, saying, "Sexy Kenny-kins!"

"Hey...Bella?" he said in confusion.

**Ken**

**Age 16**

**"Sexy Kenny-Kins!"**

"I'm here too." Roger walked in the door.

**Roger Banks**

**Age 16**

**"Roger *bleh*" **

**"**Well...this escalated quickly." Colby commented.

"I guess that's it for now?" Lucy asked.

Jamie shrugged, "I'mma make a sammich." and he walked away into the kitchen.

**End of chapter: Violet's Blonde?!**

* * *

**Death's Author Note: Uh... ya xD **

**Cutie: let us know what you think! don't forget to review and all that! =) hope you enjoyed. **

**Death: Lovez ya! Oh! And all of these characters are our OCs! So please don't steal them! **

**Cutie: what Death said xD **


End file.
